Tyrannosaurus Wrecks
Tyrannosaurus Wrecks is the third hub in Crash Tag Team Racing. It is a prehistoric-themed world. Some geographical features include a volcano and an ice age-like area. The park also includes a giant flying Pteranodon and some Yetis. Crunch and N. Gin can be found near the river. List of things that can be found in this hub Races Race Tracks The race tracks in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks are: *Fossil Fuel Injection *La Brea Car Pits *Tire & Ice Race Rewards *1st: 650 + 2 Power Crystals *2nd: 450 *3rd: 325 *4th: 175 *5th: 150 *6th: 100 *7th: 75 *8th: 50 Pays *Gold: 450 (25% bonus: 563, 50% bonus: 675) + 1 Power Crystal *Silver: 300 (25% bonus: 375, 50% bonus: 450) *Bronze: 200 (25% bonus: 250, 50% bonus: 300) *Finish: 75 *New Record: 300 Secret short cut The secret short cut for La Brea Car Pits can be found in the top right portion of the volcano area which is accessible through several small moving platforms in a cliff with a circular lava pit on it. Once you are at the top there is a lever near the area overlooking the race track. Press near the lever to get the secret short cut. Battle Arena *Extinction Party Die-O-Ramas *Die-O-Rama 2: Bummed Out - On the top right portion near the chicken challenge, there is an X mark, a red button an a sign with a "do not press" symbol. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 15: Dino Treat - There is a pit near Fossil Fuel Injection with a "falling man" sign. Simply fall into it to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 18: Soupy Swimmer - The lava pit on the cave entrance leading to the jump pad and battle arena. Simply fall into it to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 20: Crash Cubes - There is a machine on top of a cliff in the glacier part near the 27th Die-O-Rama. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 22: Compassioned - In the snowy part near La Brea Car Pits, there is a baby yeti hanging on the edge of the cliff. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 25: Peek a Boo Boo - In the icy cave behind the park drone who sells Nina's job outfit, there is a baby yeti sitting in there. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 27: Prison Food - Near the glacier and a park drone who sells a power crystal, there is a cage with a yeti in it. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. *Die-O-Rama 28: Cold Lunch - The frozen yeti near Tire and Ice. Press to get the Die-O-Rama. Gags *Gag 4: Take a Spin - Go past the head of the creature at the start. Go to hit the button that ativates the water platforms, then cross over there and go up the volcano. Do fall in it. Then jump over to the track entrance over there. Go the other way until you pass the Die-o-Rama "Prison Food". Go and drop to the big middle part. Make sure you go over so you won't fall in the water. Then, go to the water's edge and go to the other side. There, you should see a Park Drone strapped to a colorful wheel. Press to initiate the Gag. *Gag 8: N. Gin Pancake - Pass Crunch and go straight at the entrance until you see a level. Press to initiate the Gag. Costumes Crash Bandicoot *Cave Crash Nina Cortex *Part Timer Trivia *The name of the world is a pun on the popular dinosaur Tyrannosaurus Rex. *This world also has the most Die-O-Ramas in the game. Gallery Tyrannosaurus Wrecks.jpg CTTR-Tyrannosaurus Wreck 1.jpg|Bird's eye view of Tyrannosaurus Wreck. CTTR-Tyrannosaurus Wreck 4.jpg|Another view of Tyrannosaurus Wreck. The entrance of Fossil Fuel Injection is seen on the left. CTTR-Tyrannosaurus Wreck 2.jpg|The mammoth statue in Tyrannosaurus Wreck. CTTR-Tyrannosaurus Wreck 5.jpg|View of the snowy part of Tyrannosaurus Wreck. CTTR-Tyrannosaurus Wreck 6.jpg|A view of the river area of Tyrannosaurus Wreck. See also es:Tyrannosaurus Wrecks fr:Tyrannosaurus Wrecks Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Worlds Category:CTTR Worlds Category:Places Category:Jungle Levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Mountainous Levels